


Ministry Approved

by GreenishBot



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff, Fred is a good wingman, Friends to Lovers, George is nothing if not enthusiastic, I will preface that this is the first smut I have written, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Secret Relationship, There is not enough George Weasley content, Vaginal Sex, especially smut content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:07:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27764221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenishBot/pseuds/GreenishBot
Summary: Weasley's Wizard Wheezes was known to be troublesome amongst The Committee of Experimental Charms at the Ministry of Magic. The sheer amount of paperwork and stress the twin owners produce had been enough to put off six Ministry liaisons following their re-opening after the war.Sybil Gallagher was assigned to the case as somewhat of a guinea pig for her supervisors. Many of her colleagues had joked about the young lady spending more time bent over a desk than notarising paperwork. She was going to whip the men into shape and prove her colleagues' sleazy comments wrong.Her determination was strong until she was explicitly reminded of her school year crush on George Weasley. The crush had morphed into something more, however. Something much more exciting.The original idea for this fic was inspired by 'Under The Mistletoe' by iamtabbyroad
Relationships: George Weasley/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	1. Welcome to the team, Miss Gallagher

April 4th 1999

Diagon Alley was one of Sybil’s favourite places in London, if not in the entire world. The narrow, cobblestone street was packed tightly with shops selling a variety of magical goods and services. The place had changed very little since her first visit a decade ago, the street was slightly more aged and a few new shops had popped up. The deliciously, sickly sweet smell of Florean Fortescue’s Ice Cream Parlour waffed past Sybil’s nose and it took more effort than she would wish to admit not to take a sweet treat detour. It was six o’clock in the evening and the spring sun hung low in the sky, casting an orange glow along the street ahead of her. The hue of orange seemed very fitting for what Sybil was doing on Diagon Alley.

She was out on Ministry business, her newest assignment from the Committee of Experimental Charms to be specific. The young woman had proved herself to be a very useful member of the department following her close liaison work with the Lovegood family and their magazine, _The_ _Quibbler_. She had worked in close collaboration with Luna Lovegood and her work into mistletoe cleansing charms, the two women had eventually crafted a newly approved spell. The existence of nargles had been a fairly large discovery following the war and many witches and wizards were keen to avoid the creatures over the festive period. Sybil’s mentor, Mrs Edith Tappin, had badgered their superiors to give the girl a more exciting assignment following her amazing nargle work and it just so happened that the most intense case had become available. 

Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes was a name that was spoken in hushed tones within the committee offices. This was not done out of fear or sadness but rather frustration, and occasional seething rage. The owners, Fred and George Weasley, were absolutely lovely gentlemen and ran an incredibly successful business for still being so young. It was their lack of communication when it came to product developments that drove their past five department liaisons up the wall. Their interest in ministry paperwork and general administration duties could also do with some work.

Young Miss Gallagher was being sent to the towering joke shop for a variety of reasons she did not believe to be wholeheartedly valid, but she was glad to get a more hands on job. She had been in the same year at Hogwarts as the twins and had, therefore, experienced their restless natures firsthand. Sybil had tried to correct her supervisor that she barely knew the men and had not seen them in years, but with how many contracts, warrants and overall stress the two caused, her words fell on deaf ears. 

She had overheard one of her older colleagues discussing the reopening of the Weasleys’ liaison case. What she had heard still played in the back of her mind as she walked along Diagon Alley. 

“Mousey thing like her having to manage  _ those _ two? Wouldn’t be surprised if one of them has her skirt off by May, if I’m honest.” The sheer sleaze of the old man’s comment aside, Sybil had began to worry. Not about the men potentially making passes at her, she knew them well enough to know that they were not the sort, but rather that they may not respect her as much. She had always been a relatively quiet woman, this being actively encouraged by her muggle, magic-confused parents. Her work attire was also nothing to leer at with her nicely ironed shirts and almost too sensible brown loafers; she was often noted as dressing similarly to the middle aged women of her department. 

Sybil found herself wandering along the magical shopping street much slower than she should have been. The joke shop closed at half past six and her meeting with the twin owners was scheduled for that time on the dot. She just could not help but stop and admire the variety of exotic pets in the Magical Menagery’s window; she was never allowed a pet during her school years so she often stared longingly at the owls, even at the age of twenty. “See any one you’re interested in, miss?” came the voice of an elderly man.

“Oh, no, no. I’m just having a look to kill some time.” Sybil replied. She did know exactly what sort of pet she was in the market for but it could not be found amongst the various purring cats and ruffled owls. 

“With the Ministry I see? Hope there wasn’t anything wrong with my recent license forms?” The old man stated, appearing rather flustered when he noticed Sybil’s Ministry briefcase.

“Nothing to worry about, sir. I’m here for a case at the Weasleys’ shop. I’m from the charms committee so I wouldn’t know the first thing about magical creatures.” A cat had started to coil around Sybil’s leg and her heart simply melted. The shop worker’s shoulders relaxed, likely because he would not have to navigate the Ministry’s terribly complicated license system. However, a small smirk stretched across his aged features at the mention of the Weasley’s.

“Oh ho, those two are  _ still _ causing trouble at their age? Polite young lady like yourself is just what they need to whip them into shape, I think. They are a right bloody charming pair though, so be careful of that.” Yet another comment about the apparent ‘Weasley charm’. Sybil was beginning to think that the entire magical community was in on a joke she had no idea about. 

Her only recollections of the twins were them being perfectly nice boys (most of the time) and their aptitude for pyrotechnics at the expense of pupils and teachers. Somehow, Sybil doubted that they had become some battle hardened beasts following the war but maybe they had decided to dial up the charm as a marketing move. Who was she to judge, however, she was just to be their government liaison.

“Uhuh, you’re not the first person to say that, sir. But, I’m a big girl and I don’t have a preference for red hair so I should be totally fine. Have a good evening.” Sybil retorted with a small laugh. Her comment was entirely true, she did not have any preference for hair colour, in fact. That had not stopped her sixteen year old self finding George Weasley rather cute though, she would even go so far as to say she found him “fit”. Their sixth year was the first time she had been able to tell the two apart from a distance since their hair was parted differently, and that ability never left her. Her girlish crush on the quieter of the twins had only grown worse due to a certain run in with Umbridge. He was tall, funny, handsome, kind, and she could evidently still prattle on about the man. He just ticked all the boxes for her. 

The comically large animatronic of a Weasley prankster soon came into Sybil’s view and her nerves started to get the better of her. It was a new assignment from work so being nervous was understandable, but this time she was going to be seeing some old schoolmates - one of said schoolmates she still had a tiny crush on. 

Excited children and their exhausted yet smiling parents were filing out of the shop, many were laden with bright orange shopping bags. Small fireworks were buzzing around the departing crowd, the hues of orange and red reminded Sybil of the twins’ grand Hogwarts exit and she could not hold back a warm nostalgic smile. 

Now, all she had to do was wait for the shop to clear of people and she could begin the newest chapter of her career. 

The tall, windowed front door to the shop opened and a small bell rang out sharply. Sybil had never found the time to visit the twins’ shop after finishing school given her unfortunate situation, but the interior was everything she had imagined and more. Whizzing, chirping and whistling surrounded the witch and her eyes began to dart around the shop floor - she must have looked like a little, wide eyed first year all over again. 

“Miss? I’m really sorry, but we’re now closed for the day.” A warm, chipper voice carried down from the landing above the till counter. A young man with a quizzical look on his face was looking down at Sybil and she could not fight back the heat rising on her face. 

“Hello, Mr Weasley. I’m the new Ministry liaison- from the Charms Committee.” Sybil called back in response. She fumbled slightly and held up her burgundy briefcase with the Ministry’s logo on it, she did have an ID card but the briefcase was a bigger identifier. The redhead owner leaned further over the bannister to prove the young lady’s identity and Sybil was able to tell that it was George. Her stomach lurched excitedly when he ran a hand through his messy hair and a bright smile spreading across his face. 

“I almost forgot we had that meeting today!” He spoke quickly as he hurried down the stairs. “Name’s George Weasley, it’s lovely to meet yet another Ministry official for our humble business.” His hand was thrust enthusiastically towards Sybil as she fumbled again to move her briefcase under her arm. It was horrendously awkward but her handshake was something she could be proud of - it was firm yet friendly. Glancing down at their handshake was her first mistake as she noticed George’s hands were veiny, large and had a sprinkling of freckles. They were weathered slightly from something more than just extensive Quidditch practice. These thoughts would soon be a conflict of interest if she was not careful, so they would definitely have to be shoved into the deep depths of her mind.

“My name is Sybil Gallagher. I’ve heard a lot about you, Mr Weasley.” beamed Sybil. She was going to fake professional confidence even if it caused her to burst a blood vessel. George’s friendly smile morphed into a mischievous smirk along with a quirked eyebrow.

“All bad I would hope, Miss Gallagher.” George’s tone of voice had gained a lilt that had Sybil frozen in place. Was it teasing? Mischievous? Flirtatious? Whatever it was, Sybil knew that this meeting was going to feel like an eternity. “I’ll go find Fred and we can get this official business all sorted out as soon as-”

“Oi! George, we’re supposed to be closing up for the- Oh, are you our new Ministry lady?” Fred called, wandered down the stairs, carrying a box of new stock. A slightly sleepy smile was painted on his features.

“Yes, hello, Mr Weasley. My name is Sybil Gallagher, your new Ministry liaison.” Sybil greeted her other client with a small wave and her cheerful smile. The two men had not changed a bit from what she could remember of them and she was so glad. 

The three of them made their way into the back office of the shop after the twins had finished with their locking up procedure - locking charms really were an absolute godsend. Even behind the scenes, the twins had maintained the warm and quirky aesthetic with their decor. The walls were a deep chestnut wood panelling and there was a multitude of knickknacks covering any and every surface. 

“Pardon the mess. It’s been a right hectic day so we haven’t been in here at all.” Fred stated, moving piles of paper from a navy blue leather armchair. He motioned for Sybil to get settled since he could tell that they were about to be in this meeting for quite a while - being the gentleman he was, he cleared her the most comfortable chair. George had dragged over two more chairs, parked himself down and proceeded to scan Sybil’s face intently. Did he have to have such an intense gaze? She was sorting through the forms she had brought along so it was not like she was doing anything remotely interesting.

“Sorry to pry but were you the Charms girl in our year at school?” He did remember her and Sybil could not help but feel her heart soar. Being recognised for being the top of their year in Charms was not great but it also was not terrible, she would take what she could get. 

“I’m surprised you remembered me, Mr Weasley. I wouldn’t think a lowly little Hufflepuff would be on your radar.” Sybil joked. George’s warm grin returned as he sat back in his chair and crossed his arms. The small mountain range of papers on her lap was forgotten when Sybil took notice of George’s now exposed forearms, the sleeves of his pale blue shirt were pushed up hastily and he had a dishevelled intrigue about him. However, yet again, she reminded herself that her thoughts were breaking too many rules to even count.

“You were the only thing holding his interest in the class, Sybil,” Fred mumbled under his breath as he hung his suit jacket on the back of the door. The comment went unnoticed by Sybil but George made a point of booting his brother in the shin as he sat down. 

“The only thing different about you is the hair, the blonde looks nice though. Also, you don’t need to keep calling us ‘Mr Weasley’, makes it feel like McGonagall is about to rip our heads off again.” George smiled. That pet shop owner had been right about the charm that the two men possessed and it was honestly ridiculous. George had simply remembered that her hair used to be brown and Sybil was positively swooning. It truly was ridiculous behaviour for a Ministry official, even if the man before her was slightly mesmerising.

“Okay, Fred, George. The ice-breaking session will need to be put on hold since I have a rather hefty amount of forms I need to be filled out. Your previous liaisons gave me nothing to work with in terms of shop information so I will need access to your in-house records as well.” Sybil parroted her memorised Ministry script perfectly. The two men groaned in anguish at the mention of the extremely unhelpful Ministry workers, the poor girl in front of them was drowning under her paperwork and they could not help but feel sorry for her. 

The rest of the evening was filled with the sound of quills scratching on parchment, frustrated sighs and the jangling of mugs filled with tea and coffee. The backlog of in-store product development records were the most horrifically unorganised thing Sybil had seen since she started at the Ministry. She made a note to suggest a filing cabinet to the men, she would even offer to paint it orange so that it fit in with the rest of the shop. 

The night would have been painfully dull if not for the twins’ talent for small talk and random conversation. The three adults chatted at length about their days at school and the blissful nostalgia was more than welcome. Fred, as expected, had been the one to carry much of the conversation with Sybil while George offered quiet smiles, the odd snort and a multitude of long glances at the Ministry official. 

While they had not interacted much during their time at school, he had taken an interest in her through their Charms class. Sybil was George’s only academic competition since Charms was the only class he actively listened to. She was always so quiet and, quite frankly, a bit dull but she was amazing when it came to magic. The young woman had even been the first in their year to perfect performing wordless magic, much to the delight of Professor Flitwick. 

A fifteen-year-old George had found himself noting that he liked her name. It was strange but also suited her nicely. It was pretty, quite like her. 

The wall clock that hung above the office door ticked on until hitting half past eleven. The trio had finally finished all of the introductory paperwork that Sybil required. It had been signed, stamped, sealed and never to be thought of again. A chorus of loud, caffeine crash laced yawns filled the small office, goodbyes and goodnights were going to be said as soon as possible. Sybil made quick work of gathering up her things and pulling her heavy knit jumper back on. 

“You’ll be glad to know that that took less time than I had expected,” Sybil said, she tried to lace her words with laughter but another yawn tumbled out. 

“And you’ll be glad to know that you put up with all hell of a lot more than your predecessors have, Miss Ministry,” Fred replied, his head lulling back. 

“Yeah, the last one, Gregor, spent maybe an hour with us at most because we were “creating a toxic working environment”. I suppose you just can’t get the help these days.” George added. Sybil had heard about Gregor Caldwell, he had quit the department over this case. It was clear now that he was being a bit of a drama queen and did not enjoy having to actually do his job. 

“Mr Caldwell was the one saying all the bad about you two but I’m quite enjoying the toxic environment, if I’m honest.” It was the truth. Aside from the several hand cramps over the five-hour admin session, Sybil could tell that she was going to greatly enjoy being a part of the business. The tired smiles she received from the twins only further solidified her assumptions. 

“Time’s getting on so I’ll see you out, Syb,” said George, practically dragging himself towards the office door. 

“I’ve gone from Miss Gallagher to Syb in just five hours?” Sybil quipped. The warmth both men exuded meant that her initial nerves had calmed and her quick wit could make an appearance. 

“I can think of several other names to call you if you’d like to hear them?” There was that teasing tone once again. It was likely just Sybil’s rose-tinted perspective but she could swear that comment had been anything but innocent. 

With a loud clear of her throat, Sybil bid Fred good night and thanked him once again for all his paperwork efforts. The young woman turned to follow George back out onto the dimly lit shop floor and towards fresh air that she now desperately needed. The two walked the short distance in comfortable silence, the creeks of the floorboards echoing through the tall shop. 

“I’m sorry if calling you Syb is too informal. I almost forgot you’re a colleague and not just a friend from school.” George chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. Oh, he was slightly flustered.

Sybil smiled up at him, reassurance in her eyes, “Like I said, I like this “toxic working environment” so calling me Syb is totally fine. I like having a nickname, never had one before.” The bell above the door chimed once again as the young witch prepared to head off. 

“Good, I’m glad we made you feel welcome. Have a good night and I’ll see you in the week.” Ever the gentleman he was, George moved to hold the door open for Sybil. 

“Have a good night too and thank you again for bearing with all the tedious introduction work.” With a small nod and her own sleepy smile, Sybil began to make her way back down Diagon Alley. 

The young man really could not help himself as his eyes drifted up and down the figure of the Ministry liaison. She was hidden under the layers of a green jumper, a button up shirt and a pair of slightly loose brown dress trousers but he still allowed his eyes to roam. Her dishevelled, professional look was rather cute, in his opinion. 

“You’re examining her back pockets a bit intensely there, aren’t you Georgie?” Fred teased, slinking to his brother's side with a smug smirk on his face. 

“Shut up.” George scowled. His twin's face remained the same as the front door shut and the final lock clicked. George was mortified that he had been caught out in his little daydream but he was not about to give Fred the satisfaction of knowing it. 

However, he did have to admit that Sybil Gallagher did have some fantastic back pockets on her. 


	2. April 1st

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another year. Another April 1st for two.

April 1st 2000

Sybil had not intended to visit Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes in a professional capacity that windy afternoon. She had planned to pop into the shop after closing and drop off two birthday cards for Fred and George. However, a beige folder that was dropped on her desk that morning meant she would be wishing the men Happy Birthday a tad sooner. 

A new transformation had been added to the Wildfire Whiz-bangs and so the charm work would have to be altered. The fireworks would now be able to morph into sparklers that spelt out a range of colourful profanity. The proposal forms were the contents of the folder on Sybil’s desk, a dateline had been left empty and in the Ministry that was more or less a crime. Due to the ridiculous complexity of the Ministry’s administration, the forms would need to be redrafted for the new date. 

Fred and George were not going to enjoy the present Sybil was bringing to them. However, upon closer inspection, Sybil noticed that the proposal had come from Mr George Weasley and so the new one would have to come from him too. 

Alone time with George. That always went swimmingly for the flustered liaison. 

Over the past year that she had been the Weasley’s Ministry connection line, her teenage attraction towards George had returned in full force. Although, it had grown into something much more adult and lustful. The way he moved around the shop later on in the day had been the most recent content of her daydreams. He often looked more dishevelled in the afternoon. His suit jacket would have been shrugged off and the dress shirt stretched across his athletic build was always a welcomed sight. Sybil often imagined what it would be like to slowly pull the shirt off him in the back office. 

Her sexual frustration had been stewing for so long that all of her daydreams were focused onto her work client. Sybil was decidedly very disappointed in herself but the thought of riding George in his office chair was too tempting to ignore. 

Sybil took her time wandering leisurely through the aisles of the joke shop. Since students were still off at Hogwarts that time of year, the crowd was significantly diminished. There was no one surrounding the Pygmy Puff cages so Sybil made a beeline for the purple little fuzz balls. Their big dark eyes gazed up at her as she cooed over how adorable they were. What she would not give to have one the little puffs as a pet. 

“Well, shit. Have I forgotten another admin meeting?” George’s face had appeared peering over Sybil’s shoulder, causing her to jump slightly. 

“God, don’t scare me like that. I’m here on official business and not the good kind.” Sybil said, swatting at George’s arm while he smirked. 

“Not God, just George will suffice, Miss Ministry.” George quipped. “So, what’s the damage and who did it?” 

George was casually leaning against the shelves with his arms crossed over his chest. He was politely waiting for an answer with his usual cheerful smile and Sybil was letting her mind run wild. He towered over her and he was close enough that she could make out a light sheen of sweat on his forehead. It was like the man was glowing and it was just plain unfair.

“The profanity firework proposal was missing a date so you’re going to have to get plenty of ink out again,” Sybil said. She could not help but pity George when his face dropped dramatically, this was likely the worst way he could think to spend his birthday. He probably had plans for his first evening as a twenty-two year old but now he would have to stay holed up in his office with Sybil. “It’s utter rubbish, believe me I know. But lucky for you, I’m here.” 

“Very lucky, if I’m honest,” George mumbled as he fiddled with a pouch of Pygmy Puff feed. 

The pair made their way towards the till counter where Fred and Verity, their young shop assistant, were ringing up customers. Sybil was glad she had come along at a time where the shop was relatively quiet. “Afternoon, Gallagher. To what do we owe the pleasure? You look pissed off, was it me?” Fred beamed, closing his till and motioning the pair in front of him to the side. 

“You’ve done nothing, no need to worry. But George’s recent charm proposal was so abysmal that I had to come all the way down here.” Sybil teased, smirking up at a scowling George. Fred’s eyes shifted between the pair quizzically. The three’s working relationship became more of a close friendship over the year of Sybil working with the men. Fred had, of course, taken notice of the constant teasing between the liaison and his brother, it was heartwarming some days and cringe-inducing on others. 

“Sounds about right for Georgie. I told him he should triple-check his paperwork just like me, but he never listens.” Fred spoke smugly, he knew being overly thorough with the forms Sybil gave him would have him in her good books. “I won’t keep the two of you from your official business. Off you pop to the back office and have fun!” Fred called to the pair over his shoulder as he made his back to the tills, the queue beginning to grow and swamp poor Verity. Sybil could not help but wish that she and George could go and have “fun” in the back office but the bleeding Ministry guidelines just had to get in her way. Also, each of her “fun” daydreams banked on him feeling the same way about her and there was a fat chance of that being the case. 

Sybil was not a particularly insecure woman; she had quickly grown out of her teenage ways after leaving school. Sexual appeal was never something she focused too much thought on but the more meetings with George she had, the more consideration she started to put into her work attire. The newfound interest in her appearance had improved her confidence significantly, therefore, even if George had taken zero notice of her, she was going to continue doing it for herself.

He had noticed. Oh, had he noticed. The day back in August where Sybil wore a pencil skirt and bent over a display table to reach some fireworks had become etched behind his eyelids. Maybe it was the fact that he had not been with a woman in quite some time following the war? Or maybe it was because he enjoyed Sybil’s company and had found her cute for many years. Regardless, he knew that acting on any urge was off the table due to their strictly professional relationship. 

Sybil and George made their way into the back office, they were both dragging their feet slightly since they knew they would be at it for several hours. George dramatically threw himself down into his desk chair, releasing a frustrated groan. “Can I get you anything? Tea? Coffee? I’m quite partial to lighter fluid myself.” With a wave of his wand, the teapot perched on the side table began to fill itself. George was forcefully rubbing his eyes while he waited for the tea to brew. Sybil could tell that today had been a rough day in the shop and she felt even worse for bringing along the birthday present of re-doing paperwork. 

“I’m more of a paint stripper or isopropyl kind of girl. I really am sorry to show up today. I can tell it’s been a hectic one, you look exhausted, George.” Sybil said, tucking her legs under herself on her large, lumpy armchair. It had almost slipped her mind that she had two birthday cards in my satchel bag; that would cheer him up. 

She had put in a touch more effort with the cards than was probably necessary. She knew she could not afford to get the two men presents so she used her keen charm skills to personalise the cards. They were both simple, frankly rather plain, muggle cards; one was yellow and the other purple. Below the glittery ‘Happy Birthday’ text, Sybil had charmed the cards to display the twins’ names in what looked like tiny fireworks. It was not much but she was sure they would appreciate the effort. 

“I have something for you that’ll fix that torn face.” Sybil grinned, digging through her bag for the envelope with ‘George’ written in cursive lettering. 

“Oh yeah? Is it more of that fancy ink with the gold in it? Because as much as I like the flare it brings, I’m just not in the mood to-“ George shut his mouth immediately when Sybil presented the small envelope to him. She was clearly trying to tone down her smile but the deep set dimples on her cheeks were making it difficult to hide. 

“It’s not much, and I’m sorry, but I wanted to wish you a Happy 22nd. Another year around the sun and you’ve got to be stuck in here with me. Come on, open it!” Sybil was slightly bouncing in her seat, waiting for George’s reaction. So far, he stared at her and then the envelope with wide eyes before ripping it open. 

The charm began to take effect when faint crackling and whizzing could be heard. There, on the purple card, was his name in fireworks similar to those he had created. George sat back in his chair and admired the card for several moments. Several moments that were making Sybil incredibly anxious; He didn’t like it, he thought it was cheesy, maybe she had spelt his name wrong?

“This has honestly made my day, Sybil,” George muttered. It was such a small thing, a charmed muggle card, but she had put work into making it something he would like. It was even his favourite colour. He did not know that she knew that. The more George gushed over the sentiment behind the card, the more his less than wholesome thoughts from earlier came creeping back.

Quite frankly, he was ready to have her on any and every surface within the cramped office right there and then. He was ready to hike up the silky skirt she had on and bury his face between her thighs to show her how thankful he was for the card. Were these fantasies brought on because of the card? Yes. Did George care? Not even a tiny bit. He soon took notice of the dainty pearl necklace under her shirt collar and that really was not helping the situation.

“Yay! I’m glad you like it. I tried to get the fireworks to look as close as your ones but the colours are a bit off. I’ll need to give Fred his before I leave but I’m sure it’ll be fine- oh. Did you two have plans for tonight?” Sybil said, suddenly feeling dejected once remembering that she could still be ruining his day. 

“My mum’s throwing a surprise party we’re not supposed to know about. I was planning on fainting upon arrival to really sell the surprise.”

“If you want, I can leave a few of the forms here and arrange their processing a bit later next week?” 

“No, no, it’s alright. I’m sure Fred can make the fainting as believable as I would. Besides, with the card, we can have a lovely little party here.” George smirked, placing the purple birthday card proudly on the desk. 

On any other birthday, George would have been sad to miss the quality time with his family since his work kept him extremely busy. However, on this day he had the pleasure of getting to glance at Sybil as she absentmindedly fidgeted with her hair, or as she drifted about when she got bored, or even as she bent over to gather more papers from her briefcase. The day had finally come when George Weasley yearned for the paperwork to be never ending. The young woman perched in the blue leather armchair hummed in thought, which pulled George from his daydreams about her bent ever so perfectly at the waist.

“I’m making you miss a party, so I’ll take you up on that,” Sybil stated proudly. She rose from her chair and started to unbutton her turquoise cardigan hastily. 

“I’m sorry, what?!” George exclaimed, his voice slightly cracking as he took in the Ministry official undressing in front of him. Had his incredibly vague attempts at flirting finally gotten through to her?

“I will be right back. Get me out a quill and ink, would you?” She was already dashing out into the corridor as she made the request that caused George to physically deflate - he knew she was far too sensible to be the woman in his fantasies.

Sybil recalled seeing a line of red and orange bunting decorating the wall outside of the office and it gave her a wonderful idea. She could create some makeshift birthday decor for her favourite Weasley. It was a rather juvenile idea but, again, she knew it was fun and that he would greatly appreciate her effort to make his birthday special since she was causing him to be apart from his family. She was aware of how close the Weasley family was and half expected to receive a strongly worded letter from Mrs Weasley. 

With the bunting wrapped around her arm, Sybil marched back into the office and spread it out across the desk. George was truly lost by that point and decided it would be best to watch her and wait. He had pulled out the nicest quill he owned and she snatched it up so she could get to work. 

‘George’ was written on the six little flags in the middle of the wall decoration. Sybil made a point to enlarge the lettered section with a quick mutter of “engorgio”. After several moments of fussing with the bunting to make sure it was centred on the wall behind the desk, it was finally sorted. 

“There! You’ve got your own personal decoration, courtesy of your lovely liaison.” Sybil said as she rested back into the armchair once again. In the span of two minutes, so much had happened for George to process and he simply gazed up at the handmade banner. Sybil’s neat, cursive writing formed each letter and he thought his name had never looked so nice. Honestly, he was touched that this sort of party was for him and him alone. In twenty-two years, he had never had April 1st for himself. 

“You really didn’t have to do all that, Syb. But, thank you, really.” His voice was strangely quiet, his mind was preoccupied with thoughts racing a mile a minute. 

“I know, but I wanted to do it for you.” Sybil chirped, “Now let’s get the proposal sorted so you can get out of here, yeah?” The fact that she seemed to think that George did not enjoy spending time with her struck him. So far she had given him one of the best birthdays in his life and all she had done was write his name on two things. 

The pair got to work getting through the stuffed folder of parchment and paper. After the first half an hour, they had decided to set up their workspace on the floor of the office. George had said it would be better for spreading the documents out and Sybil was not going to say no to getting a touch closer. 

The afternoon continued on with the two engaging in a lively chat about the magic work behind the profanity producing fireworks. It was easy for George to ramble on with Sybil, she was genuinely interested in his work and he valued her opinions on it. Her passion for charm work was still going strong, he noticed, and it was just another thing he found to like about her. 

“I should have said earlier but this highly professional meeting has actually been a very nice addition to my birthday,” George said, smiling down at Sybil as she drafted up his next form. “I don’t know where you got the idea that I wanted you out of her as soon as possible though. I like having you around the shop.” 

Her head shot up at his statement and her eyes slightly widened because she thought she must have misheard. It was not uncommon for George to be particularly nice and complimentary to her but it was never that wholesome and caring. She hated to admit it but the man was only giving her more reasons to want to straddle him on the floor of his office and really make him enjoy her company. 

“That’s very sweet of you, Georgie. I know you don’t say that to all the Ministry liaisons so thank you.” Sybil spoke almost as if she was reading from a script. It was rather painful for herself to hear after the words had tumbled from her mouth. “I mean- I love being here too. Getting to celebrate your birthday with you has actually been really fun. The most fun I’ve had in a while.” 

George took in her figure once again. She was blushing slightly and her bright grin was no longer being concealed. Her blouse was creased in a way that he caught a small sliver of her chest. Her skirt had ridden up slightly and he could just see more of her thighs. The flickering glow of the office was dancing across her and she looked truly lovely. It had been a year that this once dull Hufflepuff had come back into his life and George found himself pining for the young woman more than lusting for her. Initially, he had been preoccupied with her pretty, impish face and her body that was a pleasure to see wrapped in fitted dresses. But, now, he knew her better as a person and he could not remember the last time he met a woman with a disposition quite as sunny as Sybil’s. Within her first month, Sybil had made a point of bringing along treats of the chocolate variety when she appeared at the shop with an overgrown hoard of paper and parchment. George noticed that she had even taken note of he and Fred’s confectionary preferences - George enjoying plain, simple chocolate and Fred being more a fan of hazelnut or almond treats. As juvenile as it seemed, George could not help but compare Sybil to a ray of sunshine most days.

“My company and riveting conversation are the stuff of legends, Syb. Want any tea, I’m going to make a fresh pot?” George said, standing from his spot on the floor and stretching before flicking his wand at the teapot for the third time that afternoon. 

“Oh, yeah, please.” Sybil chirped, “we’re nearly done and dusted now too!” Her voice came out in a small cheer, but honestly, she did not want to leave and haul herself back to her dismal desk. Occasionally filthy thought aside, Sybil wanted to spend the rest of George’s birthday with him. She wanted to show him a day that was just for him, not him and his brother like every April 1st was. He often spoke about his interest in muggle London and asked her so many questions since her flat was there. So, maybe the two of them could go on a late afternoon wander around Hyde Park or Camden or… 

Sybil wanted, more than anything, to ask the young man currently brewing her tea on a date. Several dates if he would allow her. 

A steaming mug of pale tea was held in front of her face and she was quickly pulled from her hellish realisation. “You off in your own little world again?” George chuckled, settling back down beside her with his own mug. Sybil could not find a response so she let out a forced laugh accompanied by a shaky smile. Upon the first sip of tea, she was hit with more fuel for her mental bin fire. 

“Milk and no sugar. Surprised you wanted to remember my “foul” tea order.” Sybil said, the cup of tea was bloody heavenly and she hated that every sip was making her blush.

“It’s just milky, bitter water without sugar. You’re a madwoman for liking it.” George retorted. He usually put about three sugars in his tea but they had been upped to five to give him the energy to experience his entire family later on.

“I’m plenty sweet without it so no more slandering my tastes,” said Sybil with a hearty laugh. If only he knew that he was very much her taste alongside her bitter tea. For the next half hour, the two powered through the rest of their work, only engaging in light banter rather than their usual sort that had resulted in the paperwork mistake in the first place. With a final flick of an inked quill, George gathered up the forms from the rug and arranged them in order for Sybil. The fact that him organising her work properly had such a strong effect on her was rather pathetic, Sybil thought. However, perhaps it was how his fingers delicately shuffled and flicked through the pages to ensure everything was in order. Yes, that was definitely the kicker. 

A rhythmic knock could be heard from the office door once Sybil began to pull on her coat. “Yeah, come in,” George called to his brother on the other side. Fred poked his head through the door, a smug smile initially on his face but it soon fell to a small frown when he saw Sybil getting ready to leave. 

“I was just coming to say that I’m about to leave for home. Didn’t think you’d be done by now but ten out of ten for efficiency, Sybil.” Fred said, shooting a thumbs up at Sybil while George rolled his eyes. 

“I did help at least a bit.” George argued, “not much aside from signing my name but still.”

“You made the mistake in the first place and dragged poor Gallagher all the way down here. Shameful behaviour, honestly.” Fred stated. Winding his brother up about Sybil was one of the few pleasures he could still have while having to be a well-to-do professional and he would take an opportunity he got for it. He was well aware of his brother’s wandering gaze towards the Ministry official and while he knew it was against several contract points, Fred still hoped that it would lead somewhere good. Sybil was awful at hiding her own long glances at his brother, so really it was a matter of waiting for it to happen rather than hoping. 

“Shut up, Fred. Are we heading off or not?” said George as he roughly pulled off his tie. Sybil really wished that she had not gone slightly wide eyed at the action but it was a rather irresistibly sight. 

“Hm, Sybil are you busy for the rest of today?” Fred asked, now leaning against the doorframe since he knew George would be fussing around for a few more minutes. 

“Today was actually only a morning shift for me…” Sybil mumbled while avoiding George’s shocked expression at her words. She had essentially had a day off, those being few and far between in her department, and she still came down to the shop. George felt a pleasant warmth crawl up his back and reach his face - maybe she had even wanted to see him. 

“Why not come along with us then? It’s a family and friends thing so you’re more than welcome.” Fred stated, his bright and mischievous eyes shifting between Sybil and George. 

“Really? You’d want me there? That’s actually very sweet, boys.” Sybil blushed. 

“Of course- I mean, yeah you’re our Ministry liaison but you’re a friend so-” George tried to formulate an appropriate answer but what came out was a jumbled mess. He attempted to play it off as being tired as he blushed into his mug of tea. 

“George’s right. Besides, you’ve got that nice birthday decoration hanging there so let’s all get going.” Fred said brightly. Sybil busied herself with the contents of her shoulder bag to hide her flustered expression. She had hoped that Fred would not see her craft efforts because he would surely be teasing her about it later. 

“Just because she didn’t make you a decoration,” George muttered in a low mocking tone. He enjoyed that he possessed a lot more of Sybil’s attention compared to his brother. 

“I’ll come along as long as I can have a fairly large drink upon arrival,” Sybil smirked. Both the men before her let out a warm chuckle, this small woman made the shop a little brighter in her own distinct way. Sybil quickly linked arms with both of the twins as they swiftly made their way out onto the shop floor to apparate to the Weasley home. 

George and Sybil’s arms remained linked when Fred quickly disappeared without anything more than a “see you two there.” Sybil knew that she would not be able to apparate to the Burrow without one of the twins’ help. At this point, she was convinced that Fred enjoyed riling up the poor woman. 

George’s arm had snaked its way around Sybil’s waist and held her firmly to his side. It was a bold move but to hell with the longing glances, he needed to communicate his feelings through actions because words would fail him. The hand on her waist tensed, the silky material of her skirt was lovely and George’s fingers gripped it slightly. 

“Right! Shall we go!” Sybil spluttered. The firm, large hand on her was causing warmth to spread throughout her body. She would be totally fine with ditching the party and having him rip the skirt off her body right there on the shop floor. 

“Y-yeah, mum’ll kill me if we’re late,” George stated nervously and yet he did not move his hand from her waist.


End file.
